What are Friends For?
by paxtofettel
Summary: When Bon-Bon is struggling with a huge weight on her back, a certain teal unicorn comes to her aid. NOT YURI!


"By Celestia's mane, this is heavy".

For Bon-Bon, today was just supposed to be a simple day. First, she would go get some sweets from Sugarcube Corner (she did love her sweets). Then, she would go to the Carousel Boutique to pick up the dress she was going to wear to the Grand Galloping Gala. After all that, she would then go have lunch with her best friend, Lyra. Then, she would go back home and bake herself some tasty cupcakes. However, thanks to a certain yellow filly with a red bow on her head, she was now carrying two saddlebags and a bucket that were filled to the brim with apples. She really did not want those apples (in fact, she hated apples), but Applebloom wouldn't have any of it. Thankfully, her older sister did let her have all the apples free of charge. Now, poor Bon-Bon felt like her back was going to give out at any moment.

"Ugh, my back really hurts." Bon-Bon thought dejectedly, "At this point, I will probably miss out on lunch. Looks like I'll have to re-schedule with Lyra."

As she was thinking about all of her ruined plans, she failed to notice a certain teal colored unicorn trot next to her. She had a white mane with a cutie mark that was in the shape of a lyre.

"HI BON-BON, HOW ARE YOU?" Lyra screamed out, catching Bon-Bon by surprise.

"GAH! Geez Lyra, don't sneak up on me like that!" exclaimed Bon-Bon, who was recovering from a small heart attack, "You know how easy it is to scare me."

Lyra laughed at her friend's surprised look. "I'm sorry Bon-Bon, no hard feelings?" said Lyra.

"Nah, it's all right" answered Bon-Bon, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you were at the café."

"Well I was waiting for you, but I decided to look for you after you didn't show up" said Lyra.

"Sorry about that. As you can see, I'm currently in a predicament" said Bon-Bon, pointing at the load that she was carrying.

"Let me guess: Applebloom is trying to get her cutie mark and she thought that by selling apples she could get one." Lyra said nonchalantly.

"Yes, how did you know?" Bon-Bon asked with a confused face.

"I know everything" answered Lyra. There was an awkward silence that lasted about two minutes until Bon-Bon spoke up; "Weeeell, that's great..I think. Anywho, I got to get home and try to figure out what to do with these apples."

"Oh, can I help?" Lyra offered to her suffering friend.

"Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that." However as soon as Bon-Bon said that, she felt a great weight being lifted off her shoulder. She looked to see if the apples had accidentally fallen off but instead she saw that they were being held in the air by Lyra's magic.

"Oh thank Celestia." Bon-Bon said as she cracked her neck a couple of times to get rid of the stiffness. She looked at Lyra; "Gee Lyra, I never knew you can lift heavy things."

"I practice in my spare time, it helps to kill time." said Lyra.

"Well, it most certainly has paid off." Bon-Bon complimented, "Can you keep it up until we get to my house?"

"Yeah, as long as we don't run into any cutie mark seeking fillies" said Lyra. Bon-Bon laughed at her friend's little joke. "Come on, let's get going, these apples aren't going to move themselves."

Both mares were pretty silent as they walked towards Bon-Bon's home until Lyra tried to strike up a conversation. "Are you going to the Gala" Lyra asked her cream colored friend.

"Yes, I was gonna go to the Boutique to pick up my dress but I guess my plans have changed" Bon-Bon said, referring to the incident that happened earlier today, "What about you?"

"Yep, those tickets sure do cost a hoof and a leg" answered Lyra, "but I think it was worth it."

"That's fantastic! We can go together as friends. It's going to be the greatest night ever" Bon-Bon said excitedly.

Both mares were so wrapped up in their conversation that they didn't notice they had already arrived at Bon-Bon's humble abode.

"We're finally here. Thanks again for the help, Lyra. I don't want to think about would have happened to my back if you hadn't helped me there" said Bon-Bon.

"No problem, what are friends for" said Lyra as she levitated the apples into the house. She and Bon-Bon shared a brief hug and she started to trot towards her own house when she heard Bon-Bon calling to her.

"Hey Lyra, since we couldn't have lunch today, you want to try tomorrow?" asked Bon-Bon.

"Sure, that sounds lovely" answered Lyra and she galloped home. Bon-Bon waved her friend goodbye and then she looked at the stockpiles of apples.

"Now, what to do with these infernal fruits"

THE END


End file.
